The invention relates to a method and to circuit arrangements for producing electrical reference plus signals. The invention is especially useful for determining the angular position of an imbalance of a rotating body relative to the rotation of such bodies which are provided with a marker whereby the rotation of the marker is sensed without any reactive or feedback effect.
German Patent GBP No. 1,103,637 describes a method for producing reference pulses for determining the angular position of an imbalance whereby a marker is sensed by photoelectric or electromagnetic means for generating a spike or needle shaped pulse.
It is the purpose of this prior art to produce rectangular voltage wave forms which have an exact pulse shape and which are substantially free of harmonic waves.
Another German Patent DBP No. 1,103,639 also describes the production of reference pulses by sensing a relatively narrow marker on a rotating body whereby such reference pulses permit the measuring of the angular position of the imbalancing mass.
It is a drawback of the known method and devices for producing electrical reference pulses that the accuracy of the produced pulses depends upon the accuracy with which the marker to be sensed is attached to rotating bodies of the same or of different types. Further, the known methods and devices are useful only for narrow markers to be sensed. In addition, there is no possibility in prior art methods and devices to ascertain and remove errors which, for example, may occur due to the aging of the photocells and which necessarily cause a change in the resolution of the pulses and thus in the accuracy of the reference signals.